<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816731">I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls'>BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kiyoko is BADASS, M/M, Romance, and here i am, not knowing what to tag, oikage, romcom, the only really different thing is Tobio is smart now, there are straight people in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has many things going for him.<br/>He has a great teaching job.<br/>He has students who care about the material he presents.<br/>He has a lunch appointment.<br/>And he has an amazing boyfriend.<br/>But he's going to find out that his amazing boyfriend has more to him than he thinks. </p><p>Haikyuu crazy rich asians au!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: You don't need to watch the movie to read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama has many things going for him.</p><p>He has a great teaching job.</p><p>He has students who care about the material he presents.</p><p>He has a lunch appointment.</p><p>And he has an amazing boyfriend. </p><p>When he says amazing, everyone has really high standards of his partner, and even then, he still manages to blow everyone away, that’s how amazing he is. </p><p>But Tobio will not tolerate him stealing his cake.</p><p>“Tooru, get your hands off! You said you didn’t want dessert!”, he pulls his plate back, but Oikawa makes a show of chewing the piece already in his mouth. </p><p>“I don’t want dessert.”</p><p>“Then, why are you eating mine?”</p><p>Grabbing a napkin to wipe his mouth, he says, “I never ate yours, what are you saying?”</p><p>“You’re terrible. You’re not getting any more.”</p><p>“Well, don’t worry.”, he leans in, “I have my ways.”</p><p>Tooru presses his lips on his, and he wonders how he got himself such a smooth boyfriend. </p><p>“Mm, chocolaty.”</p><p>“You’re a jerk.”, he says because Tobio’s default setting is snarky. </p><p>“I am, aren’t I?”, he laughs, attracting the attention of two women nearby, “Anyway, I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan is getting married, and I want to see my family so I thought you should come along.”</p><p>Tobio freezes in place, “Isn’t your family in Japan?”</p><p>“They are.” </p><p>“Wait, you want me to meet your family?”</p><p>He sighs, and reaches across to ruffle his hair, “Are you really this dumb, Tobio-chan? We’ve been together for four years; I think it’s time.”</p><p>He bites his lip in uncertainty and Tooru notices this because he gently holds his hands, “You’ll be fine. You’ve already met Kiyoko, and she’s the most important to me.”</p><p>“Kiyoko is awesome.”</p><p>He chuckles, pressing his lips to his knuckles, “So, will you come? I would love to have you there.”</p><p>He looks into his eyes, knowing just how weak that makes him, “Sure.”</p><p>A wide smile overtakes his face, “It’ll be awesome, Tobio-chan! Iwa-chan and Eiko are so cute.”</p><p>Tooru kisses him again, and Tobio lets himself relish the moment, unaware of the eyes on them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In one corner of the small café, Aimi watches the two lovers, quickly snapping a picture of them as she walks out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘OMG, Tooru is gay?’, she types onto her phone, sending the image to Haruki, who lets his jaw drop open and angles the laptop to Eri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Send me that pic, Goro needs to see this.”, she says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goro nearly falls over, “Who even is he though?”</p>
<p>Haru leans over his shoulder, “He’s pretty.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, obviously, but which family is he from? Do you think he’s from the Ishikawa family?”</p>
<p>Haru narrows his eyes as he stares, “No, he doesn’t look like one.”</p>
<p>“True. Then, maybe Murakami?”</p>
<p>“No way.”</p>
<p>“It has to be Suzuki.”</p>
<p>“Just send it to Jun, she knows everyone.”, Haru grabs it from his hand, and forwards it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun raises up her sunglasses as she stares at her screen.</p>
<p>‘Nop, srry, dnt knw this 1’, she says back to Goro.</p>
<p>She takes a long breath and sends the image to everyone in their family group, even though Tooru is in that group. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group lights up with messages, and almost all of the members flood the group.</p>
<p>‘Sending these receipts to his mum. We’ll see what she has to say ;D’, Ine sends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa Etsuko is in the middle of her prayer group when she receives a message from Ine. </p>
<p>She presses on it after excusing herself, the way a good hostess should, and is met by the photo of her son with another man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe, you ready to go?”, Tobio asks, picking up his bag and gesturing to the door. </p>
<p>Tooru’s phone rings, “Why is my mom calling? Give me a minute, Tobio-chan.”</p>
<p>“I’ll wait outside.”</p>
<p>He moves to the outside of the café and absentmindedly scrolls through some cat photos. </p>
<p>“Okay, so.”, he shows up after around five minutes, “I have good news and bad news.”</p>
<p>“Good news first.”, he links their hands together. </p>
<p>“Good news is my family already knows about you, so we can go soon.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Give me the bad news now.”</p>
<p>He sighs, “The bad news is everyone knows about you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey yall! I'm back as scheduled. The chapters for now are pretty short, but they'll start picking up the pace soon. <br/>There are a lot of OCs in this, but not all of them are important so you don't have to remember the names. <br/>Thank you for reading and I'd really appreciate it if you could comment. Thank you so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama Toshiko is what Tooru likes to call a badass motherfucker, and even though she is Tobio’s mom, he would say that too. </p><p>She would rush into rooms like a whirlwind, leaving everyone in her wake stunned, the complete opposite of someone like her son.</p><p>Yet they shared a deep bond, deeper than most parents and their children and he valued that.</p><p>And he also valued her opinion on how to impress your boyfriend’s parents.</p><p>“Tobio, if you wear that horrid shirt in front of them, I will refuse to accept that you’re my son.”</p><p>He looks down at his shirt and pouts, “It’s not that bad.”</p><p>They’re in the middle of an upscale but quaint shop, and Toshiko pushes him back inside the changing room with a button up shirt in her hands, “Try this.”</p><p>He makes jazz hands as he steps outside and she nods in approval, “I really do have good taste.”</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself mom.”</p><p>“Oh, you look so grown up now.”, she squishes his cheeks despite his protests, “I can’t believe you’re going to Japan.”</p><p>“You can come too, you know?”, he says from inside the changing room.</p><p>“No, that’s fine! You can deal with your in-laws alone.”</p><p>Colour rises to his cheeks and he’s glad that his mom’s not able to see him, “We’re not married.”</p><p>“Yet~”, she sings, and he laughs.</p><p>“I’ll bill these?”, Tobio holds up the shirt she picked and the dress she’d wanted.</p><p>“You don’t need to buy that dress for me Tobio.”, she says, always so selfless, even though he’d seen her eyeing it longingly before.</p><p>“I’m buying it, no arguments.”</p><p>A fond smile graces her face and she threads her fingers through his hair, “Also, do you remember your jumpy orange friend from college?”</p><p>“Hinata? Yeah, what about him?”</p><p>“He’s in Japan, isn’t he? You could pay him a visit!”, she says, enthusiastically. She’d taken a quite a liking to Hinata.</p><p>He hands the cashier his credit card and ignores her eyeing the picture of him and Tooru in his wallet, “I should do that.”</p><p>“Oh, you two were so close. And he was such a sweet kid too.”</p><p>As they walk out from the store, he says, “I’ll make sure to tell him that you want to adopt him mom.”</p><p>She laughs and Tobio finds himself even more excited for the trip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi everyone! I'm really proud of myself for staying on schedule so far haha. the chapters are pretty short for now but they're going to start getting longer soon. <br/>Thank you for reading and i'd really appreciate a comment, so please leave one if you can! Thank you so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. iv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that was how Hinata almost burned down our dorm.”, Tobio finishes as he pulls out their luggage out of the back of the taxi. </p><p>“Holy shit, you were wild.”, Tooru laughs, as he checks their passports.</p><p>“I wasn’t wild.”, he corrects, “Hinata was. I was simply dragged along for the ride.”</p><p>He’s about to say something when a stewardess taps him on the back, “Mr. Oikawa? Your business class seats are ready.”</p><p>“Business class?”, Tobio asks pointedly as Tooru looks away, “No, we’re economy people. There must have been some mistake.”</p><p>She shakes her head, “I’m sure it is Mr. Oikawa here.”</p><p>He just gives an awkward smile and pulls him along as she pulls their bags away, “Just go along with it.”</p><p>“You got us fancy seats?”</p><p>“Yeah.”, he says casually, shrugging. </p><p> </p><p>When they enter the plane, Tobio is taken aback. It’s probably the most luxurious place he’s ever been in. </p><p>“Tooru, what the fuck is going on?”</p><p>“It’s not that expensive.”, a different stewardess leads them to a suite as he speaks, “My family knows someone in the company.”</p><p>A woman passes by him wearing a mink coat that’s probably worth more than his life, while an employee goes around with a tray of champagne glasses. </p><p>He sits down in the seat (that was so comfortable, what the fuck), still in shock, and turns to stare at his boyfriend.</p><p>Tooru looks nervous as he fidgets around in the chair, and was that a fucking mint on the armrest. </p><p>“Be honest with me.”, Tobio says, holding his hand, “Are you rich?”</p><p>“We’re comfortable.”</p><p>“That’s exactly what a super-rich person would say.”, he counters, “I mean, it’s not a big deal, so don’t look so tense. I think that it’s just weird I didn’t know.”</p><p>He smiles at him and pulls him in closer.</p><p>“Like, you literally use my Netflix password.”</p><p>“Netflix is way too expensive.”</p><p>“It is, but that’s not the point.”</p><p>Tooru relaxes, and presses a kiss to his forehead, “Yeah, my family has money, but I’ve always thought of it as theirs, not mine.”</p><p>He pulls away and looks into his eyes, “I still can’t believe I didn’t figure it out.”</p><p>“In your defense, you’re dumb.”</p><p>“And there goes the moment.”</p><p>He laughs and Tobio thinks that rich or poor, he’s still the same Tooru he’s always been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it and yes, things are going to start picking up soon. The drama, i liVE FOR IT. </p><p>All of your comments are really so nice and i love every single one of you beautiful humans. Take care of yourself!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oops, I'm starting a multi-chap.<br/>I'm so excited for this, and I'm going to try my best to keep updates regular!<br/>There are going to be a lot of original characters, because haikyuu doesn't have enough female characters plus i love everyone too much to show them in a bad light.<br/>Thank you so much for reading! It would mean a lot if you could give me some encouragement, and thank you for joining me on this ride!<br/>Btw, in case you didn't realise, this is Oikawalikesmilkbread_andtobio. What happened is my sister saw the first half of my username so i didn't want her to find it, which is why i changed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>